The pen and pencil have been in use by humankind for many hundreds of years. While the origin and design of these simple writing tools is uncertain, it is certainly true that over the years pens and pencils have been seen in a marvelous variety of configurations. One of the most fanciful of these types of instruments is the colonial age quill pen. More modern designs include the popular number 2 size pencil manufactured by the Dixon Ticonderoga company, the Bic company's disposable ballpoint pen, and the classic fountain pens manufactured by the Mont Blanc company.
However despite the wide array of writing instruments to choose from, the overall designs of these instruments is uninspired. This lack of design creativity has resulted in a significant secondary market of decorative erasers, pen lights, and other novelty type devices for persons interested in making a statement beyond those on paper.